


think i like you best

by pinkwinwin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: The bedside lamp bathes him in amber and gold, makes him look more God than man.





	think i like you best

**Author's Note:**

> [mood music](https://youtu.be/L4sbDxR22z4)
> 
> unbeta'd, written in the middle of the night, all that jazz. I just missed them a lot  
#

_ And on the Lower East Side, you're dancing with me now _

_ And I'm taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall _

_ Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe _

_ Think I like you best when you're just with me and no one else _

— Cigarettes After Sex, "K."

There are a lot of things to be said when you get the luxury of laying in the arms of someone you love.

It’s a luxury they’re afforded less and less these days, with their busy schedules and sharing an apartment with two other roommates. The morning chases away the pleasure of it, reminds them they have a life to return to, people to interact with. But it’s hard to compartmentalize how much joy a simple smile or a kiss against skin can bring. That’s what Seonghwa tells himself, with Yunho’s body heat radiating off him beneath the crisp white sheets of the hotel bed.

"You're pretty," Yunho says, breath hot against Seonghwa's body. He's kissing up Seonghwa's arm, soft lips against tanned skin as he makes his journey. Yunho looks unabashedly at him for a moment, gaze peering through dark lashes before they flutter closed and he resumes trailing up his forearm with his lips. The bedside lamp bathes him in amber and gold, makes him look more God than man.

Seonghwa always did think Yunho was more beautiful than he realized, but he tucks the thought against his heart for now. Instead he makes a noise between a laugh and a sigh, his head falling back against the pillows and his dark hair contrasting against start white sheets. "You always say that."

And it's true, Yunho wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to the world. It's like he has more love than he knows what to do with. Seonghwa thinks he could pack it into boxes and ship it across the globe and it still wouldn't be enough. Instead he gives it all to Seonghwa, drapes it across him like a comforting blanket. Bathes him in gold like rays from the sun.

Kisses it into his skin like he could will that love into the marrow of his bones.

"You're always pretty," Yunho mutters, arm tightening around his waist beneath the covers. Their bare skin is warm even beneath the sheets, enveloping each other in a comforting haze. Seonghwa chuckles breathlessly, reaches his hand up to thread through Yunho's blonde locks.

"You're always so honest," Seonghwa replies, his voice trailing off to a whisper. His eyes are trained on the night sky just beyond their hotel room’s drawn curtains, watching the city lights rival the stars against the expanse of black sky. "I wish you would lie to me for once."

Yunho laughs at this, muffled a little by the fact that his lips are pressed to the curve of Seonghwa's shoulder. "You want me to lie?" He doesn't have to look at Yunho to know his brow is raised and his lips are quipped up in amusement.

Seonghwa's smile falters, just for a moment. Lying seems like an ill-fitting suit when you give away affection in multitudes. It scares Seonghwa a little, but he doesn’t voice it. Instead he says: "Give it a try."

Yunho hums, dragging his lips up and down Seonghwa's shoulder. "Let's see." Brings his face up, buries his nose behind the shell of Seonghwa's ear and smells the scent of his shampoo. The words aren’t the ones Seonghwa was expecting, but maybe one he had hoped for all along.

"I don't love you," Yunho says, voice clearer than it had been moments before. Seonghwa can still hear the smile in his words.

Seonghwa laughs, pulls Yunho closer. Kisses the top of his head, looks out the window to the night sky challenging them to see who can shine the brightest tonight. The reply comes easy.

"I don't love you, either."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡
> 
> [Fic Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
[Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
